


Explaining for idiots

by Alicia_A03



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Explaining some stuff from Harry Potter, Explaining supernaturals, Gen, doesnt actually involve Harry Potter though, explaining things, or tagging for that matter, please note I’m not good at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_A03/pseuds/Alicia_A03
Summary: So Daniel wanted to know more about supernaturals, Adam is shocked, and things don’t end well, at least....not for Daniel.(ONESHOT)





	Explaining for idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot and it’s a relatively long one shot explaining supernaturals, like demons, angels, wizards and how they started existing, vampires and how they started existing, squibs, and ways magical people travel. That’s basically it honestly. These are OC’s from another fanfic I was writing a couple months ago but I went on hiatus on that one and it was in português (my native language). This was a wonderful plot bunny for that story but since I’m still only at the beginning with that story it wouldn’t make sense if I just wrote this as a chapter all of a sudden, it would be very confusing and weird, so enjoy this will remain a oneshot since it’s part of another story which I have no plans to actually continue. Also yes this is how it was written since I wrote this in my notes and copy and pasted it here so deal with it because things way to damn long and so are these fucking notes explaining shit and all that (excuse my cursing it’s just this took longer to write than I planned and here I am writing more than what’s needed in these notes and because I had to copy and paste that whole thing here and it’s really frustrating).

“You want me to explain supernaturals to you?” She asked Daniel with a look of shock and disbelief, even though she was an extremely powerful seer and could see days, weeks, months and years into the future she was still shocked, why?, because sometimes the future can change and she thought that this moment would change (even though it was rare) “yes I know there are more than wolves, vampires and sorceres” she deadpanned “well no shit Sherlock, but let me explain, there are fairies and elves though they only populate between themselves and live in a very secluded place in a forest that to humans doesn’t actually exist neither in a map or in real life, and only the fairies and elves can find and enter that forest, no human or other supernatural has been able to enter the place sure they found it yes but they were immediately thrown into the shores of the ocean surrounding the forest” Daniel took a second to process the information and then asked “Peter pan?” she thought for a moment “yeah, he’s the only hybrid between the fairies and humans and the other fairies and elves respect him but not his father who was the one to betray them and have a human for a girlfriend” he then asked another question “and are there any other supernaturals?” She stopped and frowned and answered with venom “yes there are, there’s the demons who don’t have significant others because they despise affection and they hate humans and supernaturals with a passion” Daniel confused asked “why?” “Well a long time ago a group of people were scared of death and so decided to kill a demon, don’t worry I’m going to explain that soon enough, and drink his blood, it worked, but not the way they were expecting instead they became pale with fangs and a weird allergy to the sun and garlic and, unsurprisingly, anything holy” Daniel nodded and then said “ aren’t demons also immortal?” She shook her head and started explaining “they’re quasi-immortal meaning they have a long life span and don’t die easily, but they are made, they don’t die and become demons, they’re made for the sole purpose of serving Lucifer.......or the devil as you people call him, to us he’s just Lucifer, he’s neutral not dark not light, he’s not good and yes he’s evil but only to those that deserve it, I’ll let you on a secret, he’s a party animal.” Daniel looked at her as if she had gone bonkers and then he decided to change the subject “and what of angels?” She stopped for a moment and replied with a soft tone of voice he had never heard from her before EVER “they..... also don’t have a significant other, but for different reasons. One of them being they’re pure of heart and soul and so would like to stay that way, another reason is because an angel once gifted a kind couple the power of their blood, he ended up creating sorceres and sorceress, wizard and witches, enchanters and enchantress’, there’s a difference between them, sorceres and sorceress have magic running through their blood and have a special talent for all things magical, and so on they don’t need wands or spells but they do make potions. Wizards and witches are the descendants of sorceres and sorceress but with much less power and so on they need to grow their power to match that of an sorcerer, but they still need wands because without it their magic will not expand, few have the power to not have to use a wand but it takes decades for them to be able to do it without burning their magical aura and becoming a mundane. Enchanters and enchantress have only the power to make potions while they can do magic it’s very little and usually just for potions, they are also masters of lust they are descendants from mundandes with sorceres so honestly yes there’s a difference.” He had sat down by the time she said an ANGEL had willingly given his blood to humans because they were nice, he snapped back to reality and asked “so do sorceres and vampires have wings?” she looked at him as if he went crazy or stupid or both. She slowly shook her head “that’s why vampires can turn into bats, but only a select few like the ones from the older bloodlines that came from the people who drank the demons blood, while a sorcerer can fly it’s usually a object that helps them, mundanes seem to think it’s brooms, it’s not, it can be anything, within reason, most of the sorceres have the power to control elements, we call them elementals, and they are very rare, only they can fly without an object because they can call upon the wind to pick them up off the ground and into the air, wizards are the ones with brooms but they invented other ways to get places, there not very pleasant though, one pulls you by your navel and sends you spinning until you reach the desired destination and normally you can almost never land on you feet, another one is by wand and you can’t do it without a permit because you could lose a limb if you do it wrong, as soon as you do it you feel like you being squished by a tube 10 sizes to small and if your new to it you’ll puke everything you ate that day, it’s horrible. And then there’s the one where they use a fucking fireplace with powder and shout the destination they want to go to honestly they are a weird bunch of people. And enchanters just walk since they only know how to make potions with what little power they have, they have almost no power at all, kind of like squibs” Daniel furrowed his brows and asked “squibs?” She rolled her eyes “rarely there are some complications in a magical birth, but when there is the child is born with its magical aura locked because of the trauma of almost not surviving the birth the body reacts negatively and closes the child’s magical aura, it’s still there, but they will never be able to unlock it and use it, unless a TRULY traumatic experience happens where the body will release the magical aura, which has never happened before, they are relatively mundane just with a locked magical aura which will remain locked until they die, the only thing magical about them is that they age at the same rate as any other magical being, which is to say they can live to two hundred” Daniel narrowed his eyes “can there be a child born with magical powers but from a mundane family?” She looked at him calmly and she answered “yep, they usually are descendants from squibs who married mundanes and the magical aura of said squib will skip a couple generations before finally being unlocked again. Though squibs are usually born in a old family which has been around for thousands of years, because of how old their family is the magic will dwindle, and when the magic dwindles to almost nothing, a magical birth could go wrong because of the little magic they have and so on they use it while giving birth and that’s what causes the traumatic experience, their magic is so little they use the magic of the unborn child which isn’t healthy since in a magical birth the baby needs that magic so they survive, while another life force is sucking out the magic of the child the less likely the baby will survive, if the child does survive however the body will want to protect the magic in them by locking it away. I hope that makes sense.” Daniel was feeling very lightheaded while his second oldest son was done writing everything down with mouth wide open and his eyes bulging out of his head, just when they thought it was over she all of a sudden said “by the way Daniel I think it was your great-grandfather that was born as a squib and married a mundane, which means, you have magical blood running through your veins, no matter how little your magical aura is it’s still there just it’s not enough to be able to use” if it was possible his second oldest son looked even more shocked and as if his eyes had come out of his head and looked as if his jaw had unhinged from its place while Daniel fainted and she was laughing like a hyena, needless to say they never asked about supernaturals EVER again.(one last thing read the beginning and ending notes I spent way too much time writing them so this didn’t seem TOO random ok? Ok.)

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this? I don’t fucking know it’s a plot bunnie that was jumping around in my head while I was reading a fanfic please enjoy because I spent a fucking hour writing this shit because I had to make sure the explanation made sense and had to check my grammar and spelling and SO MANY THINGS TO EXPLAIN AND I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO START OR END THIS WITH. Also while your still here could you tell me if you want this to turn into a collection of oneshots of the other OC’s driving Daniel and his seven sons(yep Daniel cheated ALOT and didn’t use FUCKING PROTECTION BECAUSE HES AN IDIOT)insane. Also if you DO want a collection I will explain the backstory of every character except for the seven boys (that’s way too fucking much for me to write thank you), and maddy is not the main character in the story but she is the one with more knowledge that’s why Daniel asked her since the main character in the original had just found out she was a witch (which is explained in the story PAY ATTENTION PEOPLE)


End file.
